New York
by CatSetoPerfect
Summary: Zu kurz, um zu begreifen...


New York

5:15 Ein lautes Geräusch durchbrach die Stille des dunklen Raumes.  
Der Wecker gab sein Bestes, um die Nerven der schlafenden Person zu strapazieren und seines Amtes zu walten.  
Schon kurz darauf, kaum fünf Minuten später, drückte eine kalte Hand auf den Deckel des Hi-Tech-Gerätes und stoppte das laute Appell. Trotz des morgendlichen Rufes wälzte sich der junge Mann auf die andere Seite des großen Bettes,  
um den Lichtern, die aus der riesigen Fensterwand von draußen drangen, zu entkommen.  
Er wusste, die Mühe würde sich nicht lohnen, wieder dem nächtlichen Traum zu folgen. Er selbst hatte das Hotelpersonal gebeten, ihm spätestens halb sechs das Frühstück zu bringen.

Bereits wach, beobachtete er das bunte Treiben der morgendlichen Stadt im Spiegel eines schwarzen Schranks.  
Das Spiegelbild zeigte ihm seinen verschlafenen Blick, die blauen Augen schimmerten verträumt ihm entgegen.  
Seine Muskeln spannten sich, er setzte sich aufrecht aufs Bett und fuhr sich müde durch das brauche Haar, damit es nicht in die Augen fiel.  
Das Fenster, welches die gesamte Breite der Wand einnahm, zeigte riesige Wolkenkratzer aus der dreiundfünfzigsten Etage. Das fünf Sterne Hotel, das alles dem Kunden anbot, passte sich dem geschäftigen Jahrhundert an.  
Jede Suite makellos gereinigt, vernetzt, mit einem Hauch von intelligenter Technologie ausgestattet.  
Kalt, sachlich und schlicht, verglast und globalisiert.  
Wer sich einen Namen in der Wirtschaft, im Marketing oder Kommunikation machte, war hier bereits Stammkunde.  
Ein Muss für jeden Geschäftsmann, wie jung dieser auch sein mochte.

Begleitet vom automatischen Radioweckruf ließ er sein warmes Bett hinter sich und trat ins Wohnzimmer. Das Licht ging sofort an, der hellerstrahlte Raum protzte voller eleganter Möbel im teuren Lock, Gemälde einiger wichtiger Künstler des Neuzeitalters und seinem persönlichen Laptop,  
der auf dem ovalförmigen Glastisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand und von lederüberzogenen Sitzen umringt wurde.  
Auch hier war die Außenwand ebenfalls verglast und bot eine identische Aussicht, wie das Wohnzimmer.  
Der junge Geschäftsleiter bewegte sich auf die halboffene Tür auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers zu. Mit jedem Schritt, den sein nackter Fuß vollzog, spürte er die Realität immer mehr nach diesem tiefen Schlaf, der seinen Geist gestärkt hatte.

Plötzlich klammerte sich ein kalter Schlingegriff an seinem rechten Knöchel. Überrascht führ er herum, zu spät diesen Fehler bemerkend,  
zwang ihn der kalte Griff zum Fall. Ein lauter, kurzlebiger Schrei durchzog die einsamen Wände der Suite, darauf folgte schweres Poltern und ein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht.  
Instinktiv griff er nach seinem Knöchel.  
Ein schwarzes Kabel wand sich schamlos um sein Körperteil,  
eine rote, feine Spur hinterlies die unaufmerksame Tat und brannte kaum merkend auf der weißen, sanften Haut.  
Ein leises Fluchen verließ die schmalen Lippen des Mannes, als das erschreckende Ausmaß in seine Augen stach. Das Kabel,  
welches die Stromversorgung seines Notebooks darstellte, hatte mit seinem Fall das schwere Gerät vom Tisch gerissen und unsanft gegen die Tür geschleudert, welche zum Korridor des Hotels führte.  
In diesem Moment, die Zeit fehlte dem jungen Mann, um aufzustehen, klopfte es hastig zwei Mal an der Tür und anstatt die Einverständnis für den Eintritt vom Gast zu erwarten, wurde die Tür mit viel Kraft aufgerissen.  
Das Notebook erführ einen weiteren harten Schlag und rutschte in den Raum hinein.

Das Hotelpersonal, vom undefinierbaren Geräusch überrascht, starrte auf den am Boden inzwischen sitzen Blauäugige mit nur einer weißen Unterhose bekleidet.

Die Wut des einen spiegelte das Entsetzen des anderen.

"Sie hatten gebeten um halb sechs geweckt zu werden... und ", die Frau betrat zaghaft das Zimmer und stellte ein Tablett mit Speisen auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers.  
"... das Frühstück. Guten Appetit."

Mehrmals entschuldigte sie sich hintereinander und versprach, das verbeulte Gerät werde vom Hotel finanziert werden.  
Doch trotz dieser Entschädigung waren es die Daten und Programme, die der junge Mann betrauerte.  
Wütend richtete er seine Stimme auf das Personal und drohte mit einer Meldung beim Hotelmanager.

Die Tür schloss sich langsam hinter der Frau.

Die gewohnte Stille verzerrte sich im nervenzereisenden Gesang, der aus dem Radio drang.

Wütend, genervt und fluchend erreichte er das Gerät und stoppte das Schreien, bevor er das Badezimmer betrat.  
Auch dieses war den anderen Räumlichkeiten gut angepasst.  
Die großen Fenster waren mit einem schwarzen Vorhang zugezogen, um vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen.  
Erleichtert verschaffte sich der junge Mann Licht und stieg in die Duschkabine.  
Mit einem Knopfdruck floss angenehmes, warmes Wasser aus dem Duschkopf und benetzte die hitzige Gestalt mit viel Feuchtigkeit.

Irgendwas störte ihn...

Er griff automatisch nach dem shampooübersäten Wachlappen und rieb seinen schlanken Körper mit rotierenden Bewegungen ein.  
Die Hand bewegte sich langsam über seine Lenden,  
bis er endlich erkannte,  
was ihn schon von Anfang an stutzig gemacht hatte.

Seufzend zog er sich die nasse Unterhose vom Leib und schmiss sie leichtfertig auf den Boden der Duschkabine. Sich Gedanken machen, wie er so etwas vergessen konnte, wusch er sich den Rest Schaum mit Wasser ab.  
Sein nasser Körper bewegte sich ästhetisch zum Waschbecken.

Trotz Erfrischung fühlte er sich immer noch müde,  
seine Haare klebten auf seiner Wange und im Nacken.  
Mechanisch griff er nach dem Handtuch neben der Kabine, aus der er gerade gestiegen war.  
Sein Griff ging ins Leere.  
Konfus betrachtete er den Hacken, kein Handtuch zierte die kahle Stelle im Bad.  
Sein Blut fing wieder zu Kochen an.  
Er versprach sich selbst, diese Vergesslichkeit zu melden und eine dementsprechende Entschädigung zu erhalten.  
Seine energisch entschiedene Rache brachte seiner Geduld allerdings nur wenig, genervt griff er nach seinem Hemd, das er am Abend zuvor hier liegengelassen hatte.

Er kam sich selber blöd vor, wie er sich mit einem Hemd abgetrocknete,  
wo so ein Hotel stets für alles zu Sorgen hatte.

6:21 Noch immer hatte sich sein launischer Charakter nicht gebessert.  
Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, musste er feststellen, dass seine weiße Hose einen Fleck an der bestsichtbarsten Stelle aufgesaugt hatte.  
Widerwillen musste er sich flott umziehen und entschied sich für einen schwarzen Anzug, wobei diesem die passende Krawatte fehlte und die Zeit, eine neue zu kaufen. Hinzu kam noch das schlechte Essen,  
die Feststellung, das all seine Daten auf seinem Laptop verloren waren und er damit nichts mehr anfangen konnte,  
und die Kündigung seines neuen Schaffeuers, den er in New York brauchte.

Folglich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich ein Taxi zu nehmen.  
Nun saß er im stickigen Flair eines solchen Dienstes und atmete den unangenehmen Rauch ein, der von der Fahrerseite zu ihm flog.

"Unterstellen Sie sofort das Rauchen"  
Für seine schroffe Bitte kassierte er einen unangenehmen Blick der verrauchten roten Augen des Fahrers im Rückspiegel und ein gebrummtes "Arschwichser".

6:57 Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt das Taxi an.  
Endlich froh darüber, aus dem verqualmten Rücksitzt zu entkommen, holte der junge Geschäftsleiter seine Geldbörse heraus und bezahlte den Taxifahrer ohne Trinkgeld. Beim Aussteigen bemerkte er flüchtig,  
wie der behaarte Arm des Fahrers nach einem Kasten neben dem Lenkrad griff, der mit einer schlechten Karikatur und einer leeren Sprechblase verziert war.

Noch bevor der Blauäugige die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte er eine sarkastische weibliche Stimme aus dem Kasten rufen:

Sie sparen wohl für eine Gesichtsoperation!

Diese Unverschämtheit einfach nicht ernstnehmend, schloss er die Tür, der Wagen sprang sofort an und fuhr klappernd davon.

Und wieder holte das Pech den Mann ein.  
Wie er feststellte, befand er sich auf der falschen Seite der Straße.  
Ungeduldig schaute er auf seine Uhr und suchte anschließend mit den Augen nach einem unterirdischen Übergang auf die andere Straßenseite.  
Nicht weit weg entdeckte er diesen.  
Mit schnellen Schritten stieg er die Betontreppen hinunter und bog in die richtige Richtung ein.

Kaum wurde das morgendliche Sonnenlicht von fahlen Lampen ersetzt, stieg ein unangenehmer Geruch in seine Nase. Hier suchten sich arbeitslose Alkoholiker ihren Unterschlupf am Tag.  
Der strenge Geruch der halbleeren Flaschen vermengte sich mit Fäkalien tierischer Natur und reizte seinen Geruchssinn ins unermessliche.  
Der Braunhaarige ging schneller,  
um dem Leid zu entkommen, kalt betrachtete er das Vergehen dieser Menschen.

Keine Arbeit.  
Kein Geld.

Keine Zukunft.

7:06 Mit immer schneller werdenden Schritten und knapper Zeit betrat er das große Gebäude.  
Es war ähnlich aufgebaut wie das Hotel, in dem er sich niedergelassen hatte. Alles war nahezu komplett verglast,  
der hohe Turm bot das neueste an Technik und beschäftigte viele Männer und Frauen.

Noch einmal schaute er auf die Uhr und betrat zeitgleich den Riesen, der so weit hoch in den Himmel schoss, das sein Ende kaum auszumachen war.  
Menschenmassen tummelten sich an jeder Ecke,  
Beschäftigte gingen ein und aus, das Geschäft florierte und bot allerlei Möglichkeit zur Entfaltung.

Nun beschleunigte er seinen Schritt ein weiteres Mal und zwang sich durch die Menge, die,  
nicht so wie in seiner Heimatstadt,  
ihm Platz machte und ihn mit Namen kannte.

Abrupt blieb er vor dem Aufzug stehen, den er angestrebt hatte und fixierte den abgegrenzten Bereich, der einem Warnschild nach als Defekt galt.

Da stand er nun, der hochgeschätzte junge Leiter einer Corporation.  
Schnell strebte er den zweiten Aufzug an,  
der ebenfalls nicht fuhr.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung, nach dem auch der letzte Fahrstuhl erreicht wurde, war dieser im Betrieb und sammelte bereits Passanten zum Aufstieg.  
Der junge Mann lief so schnell er konnte zu seinem gewünschten Objekt und stieg, noch bevor sich die Glastür schloss, als letzter ein.  
Kurz darauf erklang ein leiser Piepton und eine freundliche Frauenstimme mahnte zur Überlastung.

Der Fahrstuhl ist überlastet. Bitte senken Sie das Gewicht.

Beim zweiten Wiederholen der Mahnung öffnete der Blauäugige die Tür und stieg aus.  
Seine Nerven lagen vollkommen blank.  
Als letzte Möglichkeit blieb die Treppe oder die Tatsache, das der Aufzug irgendwann runterkommen würde.

Die Zeit rann und da sein Meeting, für welches er kilometerweit fliegen musste, halb acht anfing, entschied er sich für die Treppe.

7:18 Schon nach den ersten Etagen bereute er seine Entscheidung,  
denn schließlich hatte er noch knapp hundert von ihnen vor sich.

Vollkommen bewusst, das er zu spät kommen würde, was einen überaus schlechten Eindruck hinterlies, nahm er seine Kraft zusammen und lief weiter.

Auf kurze Pausen folgten weitere Etagen.

7:41 Schwitzend rann er nach Luft.  
Noch nie war ihm bewusst, wie anstrengend solche Märsche eigentlich waren.  
Zwar konnte er sich selbst nicht als unsportliche bezeichnen, doch hatte ihm diese Tortur dennoch mehr zugesetzt, als erwartet.

Zu allem Überfluss spürte er ein bedrückendes Gefühl, sich entleeren zu müssen.  
Den erstbesten Angestellten fragte er nach der örtlichen Toilette.  
Kaum fünf Minuten später,  
erleichterte er den Druck in einem sauberen WC, doch kaum schien alles Perfekt, machte sein Glied mit dem Reisverschluss der schwarzen Hose Bekanntschaft.

Er hatte zwar nicht fest gezogen, doch gerieten die Zähne dennoch in den Stoff der Unterhose und somit auch des Schwellkörpers.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe,  
um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.  
Ohne sich diese Blamage anmerken zu lassen,  
ging er langsam zum Waschbecken, füllte seine flachen Hände mit Wasser und tauchte sein Gesicht stöhnend hinein.

7:53 Förmlich klopfte er an der Tür,  
eine Sekretärin bat ihn freundlich herein und wies ihn zu einer weiteren Tür, die in den Besprechungsraum führte.  
Auch an dieser klopfte er an und trat anschließend ohne Aufforderung hinein.

"Wir haben Sie bereits erwartetet", eine bekannte Stimme begrüßte ihn mit britischem Akzent und zeigte auf einen freien Stuhl am Ende des langen, machagonienfarbenen Tisches.  
Wie alles andere auch in diesem Gebäude, erwies sich dieser Raum äußerst neumodisch und mobilisiert.  
Der Vorstandsvorsitzender, mit dem der junge Geschäftsleiter Tage zuvor telefoniert hatte, sprach weiter von wichtigen Expansionen.

Erleichtert, keine Erklärung auf sein spätes Erscheinen geben zu müssen, setzte er sich an den Tisch.  
Wie gewohnt legte er sein linkes Bein auf das andere, wobei die unangenehme Erfahrung vor wenigen Minuten sich erneut meldete. Nach wenigen Sekunden normalisierte sich das empfindliche Glied wieder und das pochende Gefühl verschwand.

8:01 Der Gesprächsstoff und die Präsentationen der Mitwirkenden bannten ihn in eine Welt, in der er sich gut auskannte.

Die Zeit schien endlos lange zu verstreichen.

Durch eine dumpfe Berührung wurde ihm die Realität wieder bewusst.  
Er spürte etwas hartes seinen Knöchel berühren,  
langsam, beinahe in Zeitlupe, strich es immer weiter seine Waden hoch.  
Erstaunt blickte der junge Mann in die Runde.  
Jeder einzelne verfolgte dem Redner und der Vermarktung seines Produktes.

Seine blauen Augen blieben an einer Frau mittleren Alters zu seiner Rechten haften. Höflich lächelte sie ihm zu und drehte ihren Blick wenig später verschüchtert nach vorne.  
Vollkommen genervt vom ganzen Tag versuchte er den Blickkontakt wieder herzustellen, um ihr klarzumachen, dass kein Interesse bestand, als ihr Name vom Vorsitzenden ausgerufen wurde und sie ihre Präsentationsmappe nahm, um ihre Vermarktung an den Mann zu bringen.  
Erleichtert über ihren Weggang,  
wand sich der junge Unternehmer wieder dem Inhalt des Meetings zu, als er erneut etwas hartes verspürte.  
Diesmal setzte der fremde Fuß weiter oben an.  
Schockiert blickte er nun zu seiner Linken und stellte atemlos fest, wie ein älterer Mann seine Zunge aufreizend über seine Lippen leckte und einige unverständliche Worte lautlos formte.  
Mit weiteraufgerissenen Augen stieß der Blauäugige das fremde Körperteil von sich, stand auf und entschuldigte sich für seinen frühen Abgang.

Solch entsetzliches Benehmen war er als Japaner nicht gewohnt und würde es in seiner eigenen Firma niemals dulden.

8:35 Nun fühlte er sich vor unangebrachten, sexuellen Annäherungen sicher.  
Der weite Gang wirkte weniger belebt, die Arbeitsplätze waren umso mehr gefüllt. Viele der hier im oberen Geschoss eingestellte Mitarbeiter kannte ihn und begrüßten ihn stets.  
Auch ein Büroraum wurde ihm in der Zeit, in der er hier arbeitete, zur Verfügung gestellt.

Erleichtert betrat er den für ihn reservierten Raum.  
Zu seiner Überraschung befand er sich jedoch nicht wie erhofft allein.  
Die Räumlichkeit hatte viel Platzt und um diese zu sparen, wurde dem Mann, der hier eigentlich arbeitete, eine Sekretärin zugeteilt.  
Ihre vollen Lippen formten sich zu einem attraktiven Lächeln.  
Sie begrüßte ihn und freute sich sichtlich mit einem so jungen Mann in einem Raum arbeiten zu dürfen.

Der Unternehmer forderte desinteressiert einen starken Kaffee,  
was die Frau in ihrer Attraktivität beleidigte, da ihr tiefer Ausschnitt und der schwarze, kurze Rock keine beachtliche Aufmerksamkeit erhielten.  
Kurz darauf verschwand die hübsche Blondine,  
um das Gewünschte zu bringen.

Endlich allein,  
hoffte er, der Tag möge schnell enden, so wie er es einschätzte, würde seine Pechsträhne weiter anhalten und ihm womöglich noch alle Knochen brechen.  
Ein wenig erschöpf setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und lehnte sich zurück,  
die großen Fenster zeigten ihm eine prachtvolle Aussicht auf den zweiten Turm, der seiner Berühmtheit in Nichts nachstand.  
Ein flüchtiger Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm die Uhrzeit und den elften Tag im neunten Monat.

Das donnernde Geräusch eines näherkommenden Flugzeugs übertönte das geschäftige Treiben in den zwei Zwillingstürmen... 


End file.
